My Opposite Self
by The Starry Spirit
Summary: 'Its been 4 months since Lissana came back and Team Natsu has been spending more time with her I feel really happy for them but they dont seem to notice me anymore after that I've been doing Solo missions I can now summon 7 spirits at a time and I am on my 101th Mission Im an S-Class Wizard Already.' Rated T because of FairyTail Laxus X OC X Cobra
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peeps I changed my name into The Starry Spirit If you want to continue this story PM me or review because I would love your support in this series but if you dont like this and want me to concentrate on my other story I would love to do that anyways I might add a community to help me :3 thank you for your continued support in my other story If you dont know what it is go to my profile**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL**_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

'_Its been 4 months since Lissana came back and Team Natsu has been spending more time with her I feel really happy for them but they dont seem to notice me anymore after that I've been doing Solo missions I can now summon 7 spirits at a time and I am on my 101th Mission Im an S-Class Wizard Already and only Levy, Wendy ,Carla ,Romeo ,and Master care. Im really proud of my accomplishment I can even jog without breaking so much sweat_'

"Hey Mirajane! Mira!"

"Oh sorry Lucy I didnt see you there"

"Could you stamp this S-Class Mission please"

_WANTED MAGE _

_Find missing Children and_

_Capture the Mage Kidnappers_

_and report them to the_

_Magic Council_

_at Crocus_

_Reward:_

_100,000,000 J_

_and a Special Celestial Key_

"Are you sure this is an S Class Mission"

"She can handle it" Master says

"Ok master"

"Goodbye Mira!"

"Have a safe trip Lucy!"

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Hey Lucy! Lucy!"

"Natsu she went on an S-CLASS Mission"

"Whatttttttttttttttttt!" the whole Guild shouts

"Can she even handle that she's weak you know!"

"Dont worry Natsu Lu-Chan can summon 5 Spirits you know"

"And she's on her 102nd Mission you know"

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The whole Guild shouts exept for Wendy and Levy

"Hahahah hasn't Lu-Chan tell you yet"

"I wasnt listening ahahah..."

"She went on Solo she even Invited you ahahahah but you didnt listen"

"Hmmmm I wished I listened"

"She wont be comming back until Saturday"

"OKayyy..."

The door opens loudly and out came Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe

"What's the fuss about?"

"Lucy went on an S-Class Mission and Master said it was okay"

Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe turned into stone

"Gramps can the Blondie even handle that?"

"Yes she is an S-Class Mage surprisingly"

"You mean Cheerleader is is an S-Class Mage!" Bixlow said surprisingly

"Yes surprisingly she doesn't have a team yet"

"WE WILL HAVE HER FOR TEAM NATSU!"

"No YOU WONT SHE'LL BE PART OF THE THUNDER GOD TRIBE!"

"WE WILL SEE WHEN GETS BACK"

* * *

**_5 Day's Later _**

**(Sorry to lazy to add the action scenes)**

The door creaks and out comes Lucy "Im back"

"LUCY! Want to join the Thunder God Tribe?" Freed shouts

"NOOO! Join ours Lucy" Natsu shouts

"Natsu We cant have 6 people in our Team so I'll Choose the Thunder God Tribe"

"Woohoo!" The Thunder God Tribe said in unison

"Awwwwwww" Natsu sulking at the corner

"Lets go on our first Mission together!"

"Sure why not?"

**LUCY'S POV**

"Ok tommorow 7:00 sharp"

"Ok freed! See you tomorrow"

'So they notice me now because o-'

Trips on a rock and sprains her ankle

Smoke appears and then Loke appears

"You should be more careful you know?"

Loke carries her Bridal style (I put a LoLa there happy there fans?)

"uhmmm Loke shouldn't it be best to call someone other than carrying me like this Embarrassingly?!"

"Nonsense Princess"

"Hmmff"

"Lucy-san! what happened to you?" Wendy said worryingly

"I sprained my ankle sorry for worrying you"

"Please be more careful now"

"Could you heal Princess? She has a Mission Tomorrow"

"Of course!"

"Thank you Wendy-chan"

"Troia!" Blue light appears

"There your wound healed completely now please be more careful"

"Thank you Wendy now put me down Leo!"

"Nope"

"Hmmff"

"Lets go home"

"Faster!"

* * *

**I hope you want me to continue this story! This isnt about Lucy getting kicked out of the Guild its about her Celestial Keys**


	2. I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS

**Yeeeeessss! Everyone wanted me to continue I thought someone would hate but no one hated best day ever and my other story just reached 800 plus views OMG I feel like crying. Yesterday the views was only 100 plus but now 800! Thank you for your support Everyone! BOOM PANES! BOOM BOOM PANES PANES! (You probably didnt understand that cause some of you arent Filipinos)**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN... its gonna be StiLu (Sting X Lucy)**

**Some of you probably arent gonna like the "SHIP OF THE DAY" I know I didnt say anything about this I wanted this to be a surprise so "SURPRISSEEEEEE!"**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Princess! Princess! Wake up you need to make a contract remember the Mission you did on Monday?" Virgo reminds me

"5 more minutes please"

"Im sorry princess but I cant do that"

Virgo drags Lucy to her training grounds

"Okay Okay Okay Ill make a contract with the spirit"

"Ok princess Goodbye"

Poof! Virgo disappears leaving a bit of smoke

"Gate of the Opposite , I open thee Angelle "

[_** I know I suck at naming Celestial Spirits XD This is not a real Spirit**_]

"I am at your service"

"Can I make a Contract with you?"

"Of course Master"

Light appears and a tattoo appears on Angelle's eye

"What happened to your eye?"

"I am a Lost Key from Pandemonium"

"Pandemonium what's that?"

"You will find out soon enough"

"Okay fair enough"

"Goodbye Master I will look forward to your Call"

"Goodbye"

In a flash and what leaves is a white feather

'I wonder what she meant about Pandemonium, Oh well'

"Hey LUSHIEEEEEE~~" Happy flies looking tired and hugs Lucy tightly

"How can someone looking tired hug tightly?" Lucy laughs

"Lushiee Natsu-san always goes on Missions Im so tired of carrying him while flying and he's getting heavier!"

"You should speak your mind Happy" Lucy smile boosted Happy's confidence

"Aye! Aye!"

Lucy laughs lightly

"Bye Bye Lushieee! Thank you for the advice!"

"Bye Bye!"

'Happy is so cute'

"OOF watc- Sting?!"

"Oh hey There Blondie it must be fate meeting you" Sting smirks

"First question where's Rogue shouldn't you be with him and second of all where's Lector your Exceed?" Lucy asked curiously

"Rogue went on a Solo mission and Lector is sleeping if you're so interested in me you could told me ya know?"

Lucy's cheeks are tinted pink "Im not interested in you and You're blonde too you know"

"Tsk"

'What's wrong with him he's such a player! I'd rather die than go on a date with him'

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey everyone lets go on a Mission!" Natsu shouts

"Shut it flame brain I've got a date with Juvia" Gray shouts

Erza chokes her cake and quickly drinks water "Please repeat it"

" I said I got a date with Juvia"

Erza laughs her ass of and the Milk she was drinking came out of her nose [**_Imagine Erza that would be pretty amazing AHAHAHAHHAHHAH_**]

"Juvia kept repeating it for 4 weeks and so I was Irritated so I accepted the offer now shut up"

"You better treat her nicely!" Erza had a Dark Aura surrounding her

"Y-y-yes E-e-erza"

"When will you you pick her up?"

"7:00 in the evening tomorrow"

Erza whispers something something to Natsu "Hey Natsu lets spy on them"

[_**Yes I know its not like Erza too spy on dates and post it in the Internet after**_]

TIME SKIP TOMORROW EVENING

"Muaahhahahahahah" Erza and Natsu said In unison

Erza grabbed her camera and followed Gray while Natsu was tagging along

"You can come out now Flamehead"

"What did you say?! Want to come at it Iceblock!"

"Eat your words Grill face"

"Shut it Shaved Ice"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Icemake : Sword!"

"Wing slash!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP!"

Erza had both of them trembling and had their Friendship Mode on

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter please forgive me!**

**And that StiLu thing was an EPIC FAIL**

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAH Im not good with romance**

**anyways please review on what should be next Ship of the day And Ill try my best to make it come true**


	3. Reminder

**Hey there everyone you are probably wondering why I am posting this boring reminder I am here to tell you some things so yeah you probably want to be ready so yeah...**

**1.) I have a poll in my profile please be sure to check that out I would want your opinions on this!**

**2.) For those of you who like my story thanks**

**3.) The poll is for a Coming story If you dont want me to make it into a series put a review (Majority Rules) Ill make it into a oneshot but its gonna be long**

**4.) If you dont like the story GET THE HELLA OUT!  
**

** Natsu: I dont like the story *raises his hands***

** S.S. : WHY!**

** Natsu: Why does Lucy like Sting**

** Lucy: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!**

** Gray: Yeah flame brain!**

** Natsu: What did you say Ice block!  
**

** Gray: Grill face**

** Natsu: Droopy eyes**

** Erza: Do I hear fighting!  
**

** S.S.: Everyone GET OUT I CANT CONCENTRATE!**

** *Erza punches both Natsu and Gray they pass out***

** Lucy: *Laughs nervously* B-b-bye**

**5.) Lets continue PM me if you have a random Ship you want! I'll pick from the most random *Smirks evilly***

** Thank you for tuning in**

** -The Starry Spirit**


	4. Twin

**Okay guys I've got my motivation back!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail BTW**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Erza don't kill us!" they both said in unison

"Gray you have a date with Juvia now go!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah"

"Natsu let's go!, Sorry Gray I was just too curious to know how you would treat her"

~Time Skip~

'I wonder if I will ever have a chance to date Lucy? I mean she's gro-'

Natsu bumps onto a girl that has Big busts, Neck length hair, her hair color is Red on the bottom and the roots are blonde **[Imagine black widow's style of hair okay?]**while the rest are black she is wearing a leather corset with a tanktop some combat boots and some black denim shorts she smelt like chocolate and forest mint and a bit of strawberry with vanilla scent a little like Lucy she had five tatoo's one on her thigh another another one was on her shoulder while the other three were surrounding her neck the one on her thigh was somewhat really something Natsu was reminded of but could'nt put his finger on it

"Watch where you're going Pinkie!"

"Sorry I didn't focus"

"Ughh better get going" She ran faster than Jet. She was going the same way Lucy's apartment was at

"You should know better than to bump into people!" Erza smacks Natsu's head and Natsu was unconscious

**While at Lucy~**

**Lucy's POV**

"We are here Princess now please watch where you are going" Leo said worriedly

"Yeah Yeah Yeah that's the second time you've told me"

"I told you the second time because you are forgetful"

"Okay bye"

Leo leaves a bit of smoke when he went back to the spirit world

'So it's time eh? well I should be expecting that she is sitting at the couch drinking some beer'

Lucy opens the door and is greeted by the person Natsu bumped awhile ago

"Hey LuLu I met your friends along the way he was thinking something but I never expected he was Igneel's child"

"I know that's what I felt too I never thought that old man would be his dad oh well?"

"Can I sleep here I don't have a house yet"

"Sure why not? Go take a bath while I make Dinner"

"K"

Timeskip~

"Lilica!Hey! You need to meet the guild you do know that don't you?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah"

Time Skip to the Guild~

The huge door of Fairytail creaked and out came Lilica and Lucy

"Ohayo Mina!"

Little people greeted Lucy but all of the Guild members noticed the girl

"Mirajane is master inside?"

"Uhmm... Yes"

Lucy knocks on the door

"Master?"

"Ah Lucy? Lilica-san what are you doing here?"

Master Makarov was trying to convince Laxus to become the fourth Guild Master in training

"Old man LuLu here wants me to join the Guild"

"So you finally accepted the offer?"

"Yeah..."

"Ask Mirajane there for your Guild mark"

After that Lilica and Lucy exited the Office

"Old man who was that girl?" Laxus said with curiosity

"Just a fellow mage of mine"

**Lilica's POV**

"Uhmm are you Mirajane?"

"Why yes what do you need?"

"Can I have my Guild Mark stamped on?"

"Oh yes! Sit on the stool bar! Where would you like it and what color?"

"Red please outlined with some Black at my thigh near that tatoo"

Mirajane stamps the Guild Mark

"Hey you *hic* got *hic* some tatoo's" Cana said curiously "But why *hic* does this look *hic* like *hic* a Wizard saint Mark at *hic*the one at your thigh?"

"That's because it is"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole Guild screamed exept for Laxus, Master, and Lucy

"Hey I'm Back my darling Cana what's with this ruckus?" Gildarts said

"Ask the Newbie"

Gildarts notices the Wizard Saint Tatoo

"...Wait what?..."

"GILDARTS!"

"LILICA!"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Review!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
\ /

\/


	5. Grim Justice

...S.S. here...

Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail nor the OC

* * *

.:[Lilica the Wizard Saint]:.

Laxus's POV **[I know mah grammer sucks :p]**

_"GILDAAAAAAAAARTTSSSSSSS!"_

_"LILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIICA!"_

"Shut up! The Old Man wants to say something" Laxus getting the attention of everyone

"Everyone let me introduce t-;"

"OHAYO MI-;"

Natsu barges in earning a punch from Lilica

"Shut up the old man wants to say something"

"Who the HELL ARE YOU?!," Natsu remembered her "Hey! You're that chick that bumped on me last night"

"You bumped to me!"

"Ahem, Back to where I was saying please welcome Lilica Nightstorm" Master said proudly

"Question" Levy raised her hand

"What is it Levy?"

"Eto...If Lilica's family name is Nightstorm then why do Lu-chan and her look the same?"

"Let me explain Lucy and I are twins but I carried out Layla's Family name Nightstorm but then That stupid son of a bitch father did not approve so I was _kicked_ out of the household because he said that I was a disgrace."

"...hmmmmm that's a hard pill to swallow" Natsu said

"You'll get used to it"

"Probably not, sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy want to fight"

"...Psshhhhhhhhh you'll get obliterated before you even touch me" ** [Ok the first time I typed obliterated it spelled oblirated]**

"Natsu I'm warning you I haven't beaten her yet" Master said worriedly

"C'mon she's is just a chick She probably just seduced you to surrender and she's Lucy's sister who was obviously cheating during the S-Class Exams plus she's not a real threat I bet she can't beat me and she just probably participates in Missions given by the Magic Coun-"

BOOM Natsu is sent flying outside leaving a big hole in the wall

'What just fucking happened? That Lilica is really something well now lets enjoy the show'

"Who did that?!"

"Li-li-li-c-c-a-a whh-hh-at did y-y-ou d-do to Na-tsu?" Levy was cowering

Lucy stops Levy from helping Natsu get up outside

"Levy it's a fight you can't stop when she's pissed off she gets stronger than anyone not even the Wizard Saints can stop her"

"Well then what should we do Blondie?"

"Stop calling me that and wait for her to calm down don't worry not many deaths occur"

"What do you mean not many death's occur wait she already killed someone"

"Yeah she was on a mission and some bastards ticked her off but luckily they were the people that were escapees and if they did not obey execution implied because the gruop of people were some High Class Wanted Men. I suggest not to piss her off"

"Already made a note on that"

"Well then lets watch the show?"

Lucy ate some popcorn while she enjoyed looking at the two fight

**+(}-|Lilica's POV|-{)+**

'This douche thinks he can get away with insulting a superior?! Well think again buddy I'll be ripping your head off'

_"Fear is Freedom"_

_"Control is Liberation"_

_"Contradiction is Truth"_

_"This is the Truth of the World"_

_"Now Submit the Truth"_

**[Heheheh Kill la Kill]**

_"For Fear is your Weakness"_

_"Now Obey to the Powerful"_

_"In Good there is Bad"_

_"In Bad there is Good"_

_"Glow of the Dark"_

_"Spirit Reaper: **Grim Justice**!"_

Lilica teleports on top of Natsu and has a A black sword outlined with black in hand

"You should learn to respect your superiors" holding Grim Justice under the chin of Natsu

"I never thought you'd go that far Lilica to summoning Grim Justice" a mysterious voice said

"You should learn not to take your eyes off the enemy" Natsu said smugly "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu raises his hand thinking that he won when the dust cleared Lilica teleported at his back and held the sword on top of him

"Tsk Fist of the fire dragon!"

As the dust clears everyone is shocked because of the outcome Lilica is blocking Natsu's attack with her bare hands

"Cat got your tongue?" Lilica smirks "Your flames wont even burn me"

"Impossible..."

Lilica punches Natsu in the stomach

"Somebody get this Idiot to the nurse"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Okay did that just happen blondie?" Laxus said in disbelief

"Yes" Lucy said calmly "Laxus carry him"

"Bu-"

"No buts"

"Tsk"

Laxus carried Natsu to Poluschka's House while Wendy followed

"Miss Polushka?"

"What do you want petty human?"

"Natsu is injured badly"

Poluschka opens the door revealing Natsu with a bruise, some scratches, and a sprained ankle

"What happened?"

"Natsu ki-"

"This pink haired idiot challenged a Wizard Saint to a fight"

Poluschka healed Natsu with Wendy helping

"Laxus who was the Wizard Saint?"

"...Hmmm it was Lilica uhhhh"

"Nightwalker" Wendy said

"So she is back..."

"Wait you know her"

"Apparently yes"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN CLIFFHANGER I just love to make Cliffhangers**

**Review please!**

**Please let me know if you want a community to be made**

** Love S.S.~**


	6. New Story

**Heya guys!**

**S.S. Here a new story arrived! It's called "The Gun I'll be pointing at You" the picture for the story is from Nightcore-This is war Thats how the girl actually looks like I'll be putting the link for the full picture at my profile**

* * *

_**Summary: **_

**A 11 year old gets dragged in the world of assassinating when her parents die right in front of her face at that single moment as her instinct she grabbed a glass shard that fell when she was in state of shock and Immediately she stabs it into the assassin at that moment she vowed to become stronger so she would never get hurt she built up walls around her heart so no one would use it against underwent training for this specific reason she got used to killed people that had severely sinned at the age of later she was 18 and she was being hunted by the Magic Council because of the killings that had happened at that very moment she hid behind a tree then she saw pink haired old woman and and a blue haired young girl**** then everything went black.**

* * *

**DONE!**

**The story will be posted later just sayin though**


End file.
